Voice for on the radio
by wordsofwhisper
Summary: Four years after deciding to end their underground University radio show project, the Les Amis group decide to do one more show. And this time a live performance on a secret location.
1. Chapter 1

**Note - This is my first fanfiction I have written in a very long time. I've been having this idea in my head for a while now and finally finished the first chapter. I don't have a beta, but anyone who reads it and would love to help me out, send me a message! This is Enjolras POV, the next chapter will be that of Grantaire's. Enjoy! ~_insert nervous smile_.**

* * *

**Voice for on the radio**

Chapter 1

His golden hair was dancing in the wind, covering his perfect face from time to time when the wind changed direction for a single second. It was a warm summer evening where the tall skinny man walked along the Thames of London back home after a meeting with friends. He walked gracefully, head high, shoulders straight and back arched while he held tightly onto the person next to him.

"Why don't you ever drink, Enjy?" A smaller, more plump boy was putting all of his weight on the gorgeous tall man. His hair was curly and dark brown, his eyes were pitch black and it was obvious he was drunk, barely able to keep it straight and slurring his words when he spoke to the man.

Just a simple smile crossed the face of the blonde man. "Someone has to bring you home and put you to bed, Courf."

"You're a good friend." The boy, Courfeyrac, smiled up at the blonde man, staring up at him for a second with that goofy smile when the moonlight was making the blonde man look like a god.

Enjolras grabbed his friend tighter around his waist to keep him up as they walked further. It wasn't a long walk which was why he had offered to take the drunk boy home. Besides, he was the only person sober as he wasn't drinking. All of their friends have tried at least once to get the man to drink, but he refused. He didn't saw the joy in it, plus someone had to stay sober to make sure that the drunkest of them all – most of the time that was Courfeyrac – got home safely.

Ten minutes and one stop later, because Courfeyrac suddenly decided he needed to pee really badly, so they had to stop. There was no way he was going to help his friend with this, so Enjolras took a step back and turned back his to give Courfeyrac some private time. Some things you don't want to hear coming from your friend's mouth and when Courfeyrac moaned at the release, Enjolras felt himself getting a little bit sick.

Enjolras dragged his friend up the stairs to his apartment and fiddled a bit with the lock. Courfeyrac, being a flirt himself, dragged Enjolras on the bed with him after they had entered the boy's bedroom. "Cuddle with me," he slurred closely to the blonde man's face.

If it wasn't bad enough that his drunken friend was drunk, the flirting and the alcohol breath was definitely putting him off. Besides, Enjolras was already dating someone. "You're drunk, Courf. Go to sleep." He pushed himself out of the tight grip and hauled himself off the bed, watching as the boy was now curling himself up on the bed. It didn't take long for him to know his friend had fallen asleep when his breathing had become more regular before the snoring had started. It made him chuckle quietly. He made sure that there was an empty bucket beside the bed for when he woke up, a full glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside table before he left to go back to his own apartment.

It was somewhere after midnight now. Enjolras had his hands in his pocket as he walked back along the Thames. His apartment was on the other side of the pub where they usually had their gathering. It was another fifteen minutes at least until Enjolras would be back home and back in his bed. Normally it was Jehan who brought Courfeyrac home, since he was the one bunking with the boy, but he, Joly and Bahorel, another two friends in common of them, decided to go to Bahorel's place instead to look at 'something'.

But Enjolras had no intentions of going home yet. He didn't know why, but the night was gorgeous tonight. The dark blue sky was bright with stars for a change that summer. A lot of people were still up and about. All of his friends had either gone home or gone someplace else. Enjolras knew he could call up one of them – except Courfeyrac, who was passed out in his apartment now – to go someplace, even if he wasn't drinking. There wasn't really anyone among them he wanted to talk to.

The group of friends went a long way. They have known each other through University. Not everyone went to the same one, but the majority did and they all knew at least one of them. One by one, each of the friends brought a person into the group and it became larger. There were eight of them to be exact, with an honorary ninth member, but no one seemed to have much interest in him other than Courfeyrac, who met him. Almost six years ago, Juniors Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre decided to start a league of their own. Neither one of them seemed to fit in any of the clubs at their University. Just to earn some extra credits they started a debate club. Not everyone was allowed to be in it as it wasn't exactly a debate club.

Joly was the first to join. Although he did not attend the same University, they allowed him to join because Combeferre insisted he was a nice lad, and their Universities agreed to have him join for extra credits. His happy personality brought a new dynamic to the seriousness of the trio. He was serious, studying Medicine to become a doctor.

Jean Prouvaire, also called Jehan by his friends, was introduced by Courfeyrac, who found him in the flower garden. It was obvious the plump, curly haired guy had a thing for this rather funny looking guy. His hair was long and he carried it around in a braid. There always seemed to be fresh flowers in his hair as well.

Joly introduced the gang to his best friend Bahorel, who he shared an apartment with for the past year. Also Bahorel didn't attend the University the trio and Jehan attended. Actually, he didn't really attend any University as he was mostly just being seen around in the cafés in London, where he was well-known.

Two more joined in the months after. Lesgle, a senior and the oldest of the bunch, was very reserved and usually didn't say much, and Feuilly, who was working in his free hours at the University when he wasn't studying to keep up with all the work. It was also Feuilly who got them there after hours when nobody was around anymore, sneaking them into the library. The group of friends, _Les Amis _as they called themselves, grew very fond of each other. Everyone seemed to have their own role with Enjolras being their leader, the founder of the group. Even when it was Combeferre who came up with it, it was Enjolras who made the work in progress to gather people and manage to get credits. Never had any of them been given credits so easily, all they had to do was have a project. It was Courfeyrac who came up with the idea of starting their underground radio station. Everything was easily set up, they had the debate club as a cover and no one expected a thing.

Their show – which aired from 8pm till 4am at the time – had become an instant success. It started with only about two handfuls of listeners on the first night, where the boys struggled to get through the night. Most of them had an early morning again. With the first night over and only receiving a couple comments over the website that Lesgle was managing with the help of Feuilly, they didn't think it would be a huge success. When the second night came three days later – they all needed a couple days to catch on sleep – they suddenly had a few hundred listeners. Every passing minute the listeners became more and started to add more comments to the website. Soon their inbox became full and they had to extent. None of the boys had ever thought that things would go so fast.

When Enjolras and Combeferre entered their Political Science class that next day, their teacher surprised them by talking about _Les Amis_ as the topic of conversation. Everyone was talking about it on University. Within a couple of weeks, with going from two nights a week to four nights, the success travelled all the way to every University in the neighbourhood. They were anonymous, no one was aware of the new debate club being the cause of the sudden hype that was taking over London, as well as those who were able to receive the channel they were on.

Of course, this wouldn't have been a success if it wasn't for the good companionship among the eight new found friends. They worked together to get news and gossip, as well as other things like music and even now and then they managed to get a guest speaker. They had to be careful with this in order not to get caught. The radio station wasn't what you would call very friendly. They made fun of people and they spoke stories that would cause riots at Universities. It didn't take long before a warrant was sent out by the police. Since their station was set at the library after hours, they were more cautious because of this.

Marius Pontmercy, the honorary ninth member, a skinny and shy boy of only seventeen soon joined them. Nobody really liked him, but it was Courfeyrac who convinced everyone to accept him as their own. The reason why was soon discovered: Marius lived with his grandfather at a mansion just outside the city. That meant he had money and space enough to have their radio station well covered. They agreed quickly. With a new place for their radio station, new equipment and a ninth member in the team, their success became even bigger.

After two years on the air, the trio – Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac – graduated. Both Enjolras and Combeferre with honours, Enjolras even became the valedictorian. Courfeyrac only barely graduated, but he had been lazy throughout the years they went. There were many times that they almost got caught. The warrant went on for years, even after graduation and the friends decided that it was time to put an end to it. That didn't go without riots or protests either. It was Jehan who had informed them the day after that there were people protesting naked at their University. The affect _Les Amis_ seemed to have on these people and their lives, how much it meant to them, had surprised them all. Enjolras had the urge to speak up, as his inner leader spoke out, but it was Combeferre who had stopped him.

* * *

_Enjolras stared at the large crowd in front of the University. Naked bodies, men and women, were everywhere. Some had some paint on their body, words were written on it and they held banners which said things like 'Don't stop, Les Amis!' and 'We love Les Amis!' It was strange to see such affection and love towards years and years of hardworking and trying to please every listener. They've received so many messages about how people found comfort and themselves while listening late at night to their radio show. Sometimes the kind words were really humble, sometimes they took a moment to let it all sink in. They were doing a lot for their listeners. After all, it was them who made it possible for them to continue._

_He took a step forward to the crowd. Enjolras felt the need to speak up. It was only five days since they decided to end. That meant they had missed two shows and this was what happened since. Being the leader of _Les Amis_, he felt like he needed to speak up. He needed to tell them that it was okay, that they were still here…_

_A comforting hand wrapped himself around Enjolras' wrist and jerked him back around to face the person who caught him. Combeferre looked at him with his blue eyes. They were a much lighter colour blue, a blue you saw when the sky was bright. Unlike Enjolras' blue eyes, who had a darker shade to them. His best friend spoke softly._

"_Don't, Enjolras. I know what you're trying to do."_

_Enjolras shook his head, trying to tell him that it wasn't what he was thinking, but Combeferre could read his mind. It was almost scary, as they were like the same person. Only Enjolras acted on impulse, while Combeferre thought things through before he did things._

"_You will risk all of our lives. What about Courfeyrac?"_

_Courfeyrac had struggled with finding a job since they graduated two years ago. As soon as they left University and went into the 'big world', both Enjolras and Combeferre found a job quickly within the first week. It took Courfeyrac nearly two years and with a lot of shitty and underpaid jobs in between before he finally got given the opportunity to do what he loved, what he studied for._

"_I'm just going to – "_

"_Speak up?"_

"_They have a right to know it's us."_

"_And then?" Combeferre didn't sound disapproving, he was just trying to talk Enjolras out of it. Just like he had many times before during their years of being best friends. "We'll get caught."_

_A sigh came from Enjolras._

"_They will recognise your voice, you've been there for them for _four_ years, Enjolras. It is time to let go."_

_His blue eyes were piercing into him for a long period of time. It seemed forever, neither of them spoke in that time. Then Combeferre let go of his wrist. It was then that Enjolras could go on and do what he wanted to do in the first place, but he knew his friend was right. It was time to put that behind them._

_The two returned to the others before they decided to go to the pub and get drunk. All of them but Enjolras, who didn't drink._

* * *

Enjolras was almost back at the bar where they had met up and drank just an hour before. It was dark outside, really dark, and even with the street lanterns shaping the pavement and creating more shadows than necessary, it seemed almost black. He had never been afraid of the dark, not when he was younger either. There was something beautiful about the darkness that everybody feared. There was a certain beauty to it as well. The way the moon shined in the sky, lightly shining the earth but not enough to see the reality of the day. Enjolras was found often outside on the patio at his place, sitting in the hammock he had bought as soon as he bought the place. He sat there for hours staring at the sky while drinking a glass of wine. More than often he woke up the next morning with the sun brightening his day and Enjolras realised he had once again fallen asleep in the hammock.

His hands were still in his pockets when he suddenly realised there was something missing. His phone! It wasn't there in the usual spot of his left jeans pocket. Maybe it had fallen out when he carried Courfeyrac up the stairs to his apartment. Enjolras had stopped walking as he turned around, contemplating whether or not he should go back to Courfeyrac's place. It would probably have no effect with the guy being out of this world in his bed and Jehan definitely wouldn't have returned yet either.

A sigh fell of his lips. He would have to see in the morning then.

Enjolras quickened his pace as he passed the bar, seeing some light still on. It wouldn't close for another hour but he was starting to get a little cold so he quickly walked further. A warm bed was waiting for him back home, to cuddle into and not wake up the next morning before noon. Since it was a Saturday night, Enjolras luckily didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow. He could stay in bed as long as he wanted.

But his legs had different ideas, so had his heart and his impulse. Enjolras didn't want to go home, as much as his bed was calling his name to sleep into.

He took a left turn after ten minutes and then saw the familiar street sign. A large green building popped within eye sight after a couple of feet and he took out the key chain. Enjolras had been to this place so many times that he was given a key of himself a long time ago, so he could let himself in. He was well aware what time it was, but Enjolras also knew he wasn't asleep yet. He was waiting for him to show up.

Taking two steps at once up the stairs, he soon arrived on the second floor and found apartment 2C. A different key than the one before opened the front door to the apartment. Enjolras kicked off his shoes by the door, taking off his jacket and left it there as well before he made his way to the bedroom in the dark. A smile already crept up on his face, his heart pounding and his knees started to feel weak. Enjolras still wasn't used to feeling like this after the months of being together.

Enjolras quietly opened the door to the bedroom. Seeing the person lying on his side under the covers. He moved a little while Enjolras started to undress. He wasn't awake like he knew he wouldn't. He was waiting for Enjolras.

"There you are."

"Here I am," Enjolras giggled while unbuttoning his jeans and easily stepped out of it, getting a little impatient by the layers of clothing he had decided to put on before he left his own apartment to go to the pub hours before. He had wanted to look good for _him_.

Enjolras looked at his beautiful boyfriend. His best friend. His Combeferre.

Combeferre smiled up at him, his blue eyes still piercing brightly in the dark. He unfolded the covers so he could join behind him. Enjolras was naked apart from his boxer briefs and right before he jumped into bed, that Combeferre had kept warm while he was bringing Courfeyrac home, he pulled them off. Even in the dark Enjolras could tell Combeferre was gaping at him, at his beauty. _You look like a god_, he said so many times to Enjolras and he never understood it. It was Combeferre who looked like a god to him, his body so perfect and soft.

Immediately his hands wrapped around Combeferre's stomach while the man leaned back into Enjolras' embrace. His head turned to face Enjolras and immediately as those blue eyes stared at him before leaning in to finally kiss him, he felt flutters in his stomach.

Was this how love felt?

"How's Courfeyrac?" Combeferre sounded a bit groggy. He must have fallen asleep while Enjolras wasn't there, but woke up when Enjolras closed the door a little too loudly earlier.

Enjolras buried his head into his boyfriend's neck. "He'll have a headache in the morning, but I left him a bucket by the bed and some water with painkillers for in the morning."

An approving sound came from Combeferre but there were no words.

"He wanted to cuddle."

Combeferre's laughter filled the silent room and Enjolras chimed in. He turned around in Enjolras' arms so they were faced. Enjolras still kept his arms around him and now Combeferre was doing the same, bringing him even closer.

"Only I get to cuddle with you."

Enjolras hummed happily before he leaned in for a soft kiss. Then he pulled away again, brushing Combeferre's thigh with his thumb before listening to the steady breathing, matching his with Combeferre's until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes - Here is chapter 2! I still don't have a beta, but I really would love one. This one's from Grantaire's POV. There is no smut in this one yet, but there will _definitely_ be some in the next chapter. I'm not sure if it's something you want to read, but it'll be light and slightly important to the story. Please leave comments! I would love to hear what you guys are thinking! :D**

* * *

**Voice for on the radio**

Chapter 2

It was going to be a long day for the broad, slightly curly dark haired boy. Already did he have four hours of shift working at the café behind him, but he had to work for another four hours before he was able to go home and sleep. And did he love his sleep!

"Grantaire!"

Grantaire looked up from the counter when a skinny brunette entered the kitchen. She was the only positive thing about working in this place right now, but she was also very bossy at times. Éponine had easily become his best friend and they always had such fun during their shifts. Both of them tried to match each other's, but that wasn't always possible. The days when Éponine wasn't working when Grantaire was were even more miserable than the ones with her.

The owner of the café, Javert, wasn't the most compassionate boss you could have. He didn't care about how you looked, but he easily replaced you for someone new when you give him a big mouth. That also included when you broke something or tried to pour a drink for yourself when you were working.

The café wasn't too big. On a busy day, a total of fifty people could fit inside and outside. It was definitely underemployed and he and Éponine – being the ones who worked there the longest with their three years – had often complained to him about hiring more people on those busy nights. It was a surprise neither one of them being fired yet, but something told Grantaire that Javert was quite fond of them. Of course, the guy was pushing his sixties and he was mostly out of town with his wife and enjoying his life and country side. Not that anyone was complaining, because those days were even better.

Today was horrible. After waking up with a killer headache from drinking too much the night before with Éponine – the girl could really _drink_, even more than Grantaire could – he had taken some painkillers before going in for a shower. The headache had eased, but throughout the day it hadn't completely gone away. His shift wasn't starting until six that evening, so he easily crawled back into bed. Setting his alarm to four in the afternoon, Grantaire had dozed off.

His alarm had pierced his brain, but his headache seemed to have gone. Two hours later he met Éponine in the café where they started their shift together for that night. For someone who had been drinking more than he had, she had looked awfully cheerful when she greeted him before walking further together. Grantaire, not being a very cheerful person in general, started to get in a very bad mood and the next four hours of listening to Éponine's _awesome_ morning hadn't helped.

Éponine strolled over to his side and nudged him, giving him a smile.

The way she looked at him made Grantaire suspicious. "What?" he blurted out while he was doing some quick dishes when they almost ran out of glasses. Éponine didn't say anything, which made Grantaire even more annoyed than he already was. His headache was started to come up as well and with four hours left in this crap hole, he definitely wasn't going to look forward to go back out there and be a happy bartender.

"Cheer up, grumpy boy."

Then she turned on her heels and disappeared again. He knew he had been distracted the entire evening already and he tried to use every excuse to be back here, which Éponine had obviously noticed but covered his ass for him.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth while he took the basket with the glasses back out of the kitchen and joined Éponine behind the bar, putting the glasses away. He looked at her, with that big smile on her face and chatting with the locals who came every evening. A lot of people thought Éponine was gorgeous. She had a very skinny waist and she always wore dark clothes so people wouldn't really notice her all that much in the darkness of the café. Her smile gave her away, because it shined brighter than the sun. Especially when _he_ was around.

Grantaire helped a few more customers, trying to put his misery aside, hoping the next hours would go by faster. Not even ten minutes later, Éponine was tugging at the sleeve of his black shirt and then a hand was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him apart. Grantaire looked into her brown eyes, the smile on her face had disappeared and was replaced with fear now while her cheeks were red flushed.

"_He_ is here," she hissed quietly at him, before her eyes went from his to somewhere behind him.

Immediately Grantaire turned his head to look who she was talking about. Not that he needed to know who Éponine was talking about when she had put the emphasis on 'he'. The red haired boy moved swiftly, but also a bit uncomfortably through the door and then stood still, looking around the room. Grantaire's head was quickly tugged back to face Éponine.

"Don't look at him!"

"Éponine, you're blushing." Grantaire teased her, a smile on his face. Actually, this day might actually get better now. "Are you in _love_?" A chuckle came from his lips, before he felt the punch in his shoulder. For a girl, Éponine could also throw really hard punches. He rubbed his shoulder for a little bit while he gave her an evil look, but still a smile was on his face by the look of his best friend.

"_Shit._ He is coming over! What do I do, R?"

"Ask him out."

Her eyes probably couldn't grow bigger with shock. "I _can't_."

This was the first time in their three years friendship that Éponine has had a crush on someone and had actually talked to Grantaire about. Sure, when the two of them had been drinking a lot, they made out with people but it had always been just a drunken hook up. They had even hooked up together, waking up at Grantaire's apartment, confused, lying next to each other in his big bed before they realised they were both naked. The two agreed to never speak of it again, but they went through quite an awkward period for about a month. Nowadays, they seem to just laugh about it. It was their inside joke that no one seemed to understand.

"Hey, 'Ponine." Marius leaned on his elbows on the counter, smiling widely at the two of them. Marius' eyes were on the brunette, but they didn't have the same look in them as the way Éponine stared at him or talked about him with Grantaire late at night. When she was once again drunk and lonely and slightly depressed, calling him up at three in the morning to tell him how depressing her life was and that Marius would never look at her the way she looked at him.

"H- hey, Marius. I- How a-are you?" Éponine stuttered, trying to keep her composure but flailing.

Grantaire quickly shuffled to the side, helping another customer when he was getting slightly impatience. He looked at Éponine, her cheeks completely flushed red now and her fingers rapidly working the towel in her hand to distract her little bit. Even if he kept his distance and with the loud noise from the people talking in the café, he still could hear a little bit of their conversation. Not that he was eavesdropping! Éponine would sooner or later talk to him about it, but it was still much more fun to hear it from the direct source.

Marius suddenly looked up when a bunch of guys entered the café, waving at them and then the boys moved to the back of the room to their usual spot at the large table. There were five of them, then another one came from somewhere in the room and joined him as well. Grantaire couldn't help but look at the curly blonde, his hair like golden. When he turned around to sit at the spot in the corner, Grantaire thought he looked right at him. For just a second, he thought he could see how ocean blue his eyes were…

Grantaire quickly turned away, his attention back to Éponine. He just saw her turn completely pale, before she excused herself and quickly rushed out. Grantaire hadn't listened to what had happened after he lost concentration staring at the Apollo looking guy, but he knew immediately something had happened.

Marius was now looking at Grantaire with a confused look was upon his face. "Um, can I have six pints and… a- a coke?"

"Sure, mate." Grantaire didn't talk to this guy. Honestly, he didn't really see what Éponine saw in him either. Apart from rich, he wasn't very handsome. Red hair, freckles on his nose, a weird duck kind of face. Definitely _not_ Grantaire's type!

The golden boy on the other hand.

"Here you go." He put the six pints and the coke on a tray in front of the red haired boy, gave him a friendly smile.

"Put it on my tap." After a nod from Grantaire, he walked off with the tray in his arms, shaking a little by the weight of it but steadied it and then made his way to the large table in the back corner, where the six boys were now having some discussion that he couldn't hear.

For the rest of the hours until closing time, nothing really had happened. Neither did Grantaire really saw Éponine either and when he did, she still looked pale and avoided eye contact. It wasn't like he needed her help behind the bar, but it was easier to do it with two people instead of one. Quickly another co-worker was stepping in and then Grantaire didn't see Éponine at all anymore. His eyes kept darting to the golden boy, who – surprisingly – was the only one who wasn't drinking. While the other ones were downing their sixth pint already, he was only on his third coke but it definitely didn't affect him in any way. You could tell a lot from just looking at people and the way they moved, their body shifted and hands were gesturing. It was obvious that the golden boy, Apollo as Grantaire started to call him in his mind, was the leader of the group.

It was just before two in the morning when Apollo stood up, immediately causing Grantaire's attention. Most of the people had left already an hour ago and there were only about twenty of them left. Some of them were saying good-bye to each other and then left. Grantaire pretended that he was cleaning the counter of the bar while he looked at Apollo from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what made him act like this, but he was genuinely interest. Apollo easily hoisted up one of the other boys, who seemed to be really drunk and then left the café without looking around to the others, who one by one followed only minutes later. They laughed when they left, some of them had linked their arms and others just looked bored.

Then they were gone.

Éponine showed up again when the last customer had left the café. Grantaire had closed the door so no one could come back in and then started sweeping the floor when the brunette popped back up. Immediately Grantaire stopped and looked up at her.

"Where the heck have _you_ been? That's a real ballsy move to just leave on nights like these. You know how hard it is when there are only thirty people, but have you seen the crowd tonight?"

Éponine shuffled around until she probed herself onto one of the barstools. There was a sad look on her face and her eyes looked puffy. Grantaire instantly regretted falling out to her and moved to the barstool next to her, propping himself onto it and take the girl's hand in his. Grantaire couldn't remember seeing Éponine ever so sad. The girl was a tough and the only emotions she was showing to Grantaire were positive ones, not depressing ones. It was clear that she had been crying, which gave Grantaire the idea that's why she hadn't been around for the past hours and let someone else cover for her.

A muffled whimper came from her lips as she tried to be strong. She didn't look at him, just sat there and said nothing.

Grantaire didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if asking her what was wrong would help if she wasn't saying anything right now. The gesture of taking her hand in his would say enough for her to tell him, but Éponine didn't budge. Instead she just sat there, her shoulders softly shocking as she quietly cried.

"Give me five minutes and then we'll be out of here. You'll be staying with me tonight and I'll cuddle you in bed until you fall asleep." Grantaire squeezed her hand lightly, giving her a soft trusting smile even if she didn't look at him.

Éponine nodded softly.

Grantaire hopped off the barstool, grabbed the broom and then went to the last corner in the café, where previously Marius, the golden boy Apollo and their friends were sitting. He knew Éponine must be so down because of something Marius had said to her earlier, right before she had disappeared and Grantaire took over the order. The boy had seemed unfazed when he walked back to his friends with the tray, which made Grantaire didn't suspect anything.

It was up to Éponine whether or not she wanted to tell her best friend, but Grantaire would be here for her if she did decide to talk.

His eyes fell on a small device on the bench in the booth. His thick fingers grabbed around it and then saw it was a phone. It must be one of them. Grantaire checked to see if he could see who it belong to, but there was a lock on it. So much for that idea. He quickly pocketed it and then walked back to where Éponine was still sitting slumped on the barstool. He put the broom away and then grabbed both their jackets and stuff before helping her into hers.

"Let's go home."

Arriving at Grantaire's apartment, Éponine still hadn't said a thing and was just quietly crying beside them. He had linked their fingers and keeping her close, afraid she was about to collapse. Grantaire had considered picking her up and carrying her home, but he knew how Éponine felt about that so he didn't. He had helped her out of her shoes and jacket before she silently lay down on his bed, curled up on her side and looking absolutely worn out. Grantaire settled behind her, keeping his clothes on as well while he wrapped his arms around her. It took only a second for Éponine to turn around and bury her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her warm breath and hugged her tightly until Grantaire could feel her relax in his arms when she had fallen asleep. He tugged a string of hair out of her face before he relaxed himself, making it more comfortable with the weight upon his chest. It took him a while to fall asleep, but when it came, it came fast.

* * *

A hard buzzing in his pocket woke Grantaire up with a jolt. He groaned loudly. His left hand was under Éponine's side, who was facing away from his now and still sound asleep, her chest slowly moving up and down and lightly snoring. Grantaire didn't process it all that much when he looked in his pants with his right hand for the phone that kept buzzing. He had completely forgotten about the phone he found and now someone was calling. Maybe it was the person the phone belong to?

Grantaire manouvred his hands through his pocket. When his fingers had finally wrapped themselves around the device, it stopped. His vision was still blurry as he half opened his eyes to look at the screen. He couldn't see who had called or unlock the phone to call back. His hand dropped beside him and he sighed loudly, closing his eyes and turned on his back to process everything.

Éponine was sad. She was lying beside him in bed. He found a phone, but he didn't know who it was. It didn't sound like it was going to be a normal day for him.

The phone buzzed another time and this time Grantaire was quicker, as he was already awake and still holding the phone in his hand. The name on the screen popped out and he read _Courfeyrac_. No idea who it was, but if this guy was calling the phone he would know who the phone belonged to, or it would be the righteous owner himself.

"Hello?" Grantaire's voice sounded groggy. He coughed a second right after.

"Enjy?"

_Enjy?_, Grantaire thought. Apparently that was the person who this phone belonged to but it didn't ring a bell for Grantaire. He knew quite some names from the regulars at the café but Enjy was not one he remembered.

"No, I – " Grantaire started before hearing the clicking sound and then the line was dead.

Grantaire held the phone in front of his face, like it just did the weirdest thing in the world and saw the guy had hung up the phone. But not one second later, the phone buzzed for the third time and the same name popped up on the screen. Grantaire quickly answered.

"Courfeyrac – "

This time Grantaire got interrupted by the guy.

"Enjy, what happened last night?" the guy said through the phone, sounding dazed and confused.

"Listen man, I'm not Enjy – " Another time there was that clicking sound before the line was dead. Grantaire frowned when he stared at his phone and then decided that whatever this guy's deal was, he wasn't getting anywhere if he kept hanging up.

Instead of waiting for him to call another time, Grantaire carefully pulled his left hand from underneath the sleeping Éponine. She stirred for a second, moaning a little bit as she moved, curling her legs further up to her chest and then breathed out, sleeping on further.

Grantaire, now free to move, got up from his bed and went to take a shower. He left the phone on his bedside table where it remained silent for the rest of the morning. After getting out from under the shower, putting on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, some skin tight jeans and a black KISS T-shirt, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Éponine. It wasn't the first time Éponine stayed over at his place and they ended up in the same bed – although nothing ever happened – so he knew how she liked her eggs stirred and her coffee almost white with cream.

"He met someone."

Grantaire jerked his head around when he heard a female voice, seeing the brunette walking up to him and then popping herself up on the counter while she looked at Grantaire making breakfast. The look in her eyes were still puffy and it looked like she had barely slept last night. Grantaire shoved a mug with coffee the way she likes it her way and he thought he could spot a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth. Éponine grabbed the mug with both of her hands, her hands half tugged in the sleeve of her shirt.

Of course, Grantaire knew she was talking about Marius. He scrambled the eggs and flipped the bacon, waiting a couple more minutes while he softly hummed to respond to her.

Neither of them spoke a word while they silently ate their breakfast, Éponine still sitting on the counter and Grantaire leaning against it. Food always made people feel better, especially if it was well cooked and Éponine was well aware of Grantaire's amazing cooking. She moaned when she put some eggs in her mouth and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. It was great seeing her smile again after what he had seen last night.

"Better?"

Éponine nodded softly, hummed and then finished her plate. "I should get going. I'm meeting up with Cosette in an hour and I need a shower and change into something that I haven't slept in last night."

Grantaire tried to hold back a laugh at the sudden change of mood of his best friend. He knew it was only just pretend, Éponine wasn't the kind of girl to talk about emotions just like Grantaire wasn't one to talk about his either. Both of them knew the other one would be there for the other when needed, but Grantaire also knew that Éponine sometimes needs a friend who was a girl to talk things like this to. Grantaire had told her he didn't mind if she dropped it on him, but she hadn't so far.

Éponine left ten minutes later after a peck on Grantaire's cheek and a quick "I'll call you later." Then the door shut and he was left in a silent apartment.

Éponine hadn't left for five minutes when the phone, which Grantaire had laid down on the counter while he made breakfast, starting buzzing again. Once again, the name Courfeyrac flashed up. Without hesitation, Grantaire picked up again.

"Just tell me who this phone belong to so I can return it to the righteous owner!" Grantaire snarled into the phone before this Courfeyrac guy could hang up for the third time.

There was a silence for a second and then a heavenly voice spoke.

"That would be me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note - Sorry it took me a while. Classes have started again last week so I've been busy with that and I'll probably be a lot busier from now on as well. But I'm going to write whenever I can! This is chapter three and as I said, there is a little bit of smut in here, but probably not something that will satisfy you. I don't know when it will really happen, probably not for a couple more chapters but we'll see. I'm still writing out the plotline of this all. Enjoy this new chapters!**

**I still don't have a beta. :(((( And I would love to have comments or basically anything! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Voice for on the radio**

Chapter 3

Waking up with the most uncomfortable and throbbing erection had never been a problem for Enjolras, but for the past month it had been a problem. It happened a lot these days when he woke up next to his gorgeous boyfriend and best friend. After Combeferre had confessed being in love with Enjolras since the first day of their friendship, Enjolras felt stupid for not noticing it. It wasn't the same for him and it took Enjolras two more weeks – one week of avoiding Combeferre and not being able to look him in the eye, and the other week of trying to distract himself – before he decided to give it a go. They had argued about it for two hours because Combeferre didn't want to be the pity boyfriend for Enjolras. Then Enjolras had kissed Combeferre to shut him up and prove his own point, which he liked to do a lot, and they ended up curled up in each other's arms on the couch, kissing each other senseless.

Both of them agreed that they kept their relationship quiet, because they didn't want any of their friends find out while they were still trying to figure things out themselves. The request had come from Enjolras, as he really loved Combeferre and he liked kissing him, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same as Combeferre felt. Enjolras didn't look the way Combeferre looked at him. He couldn't say the words 'I love you' back either when Combeferre told him in their third week of being secret boyfriends.

Combeferre hadn't complained yet so far. Not when Enjolras was kissing him rough and rubbing his hips and bulge in his tight pants against Combeferre's to hear the amazing sound coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

They had yet to take it to the next level.

Enjolras liked kissing Combeferre. He liked it when they were cuddled together on the couch watching one of their favourite movies together or when they were spooning in bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had been getting off a few times, mainly because they both got horny and just grinded up against each until, watching each other come and ruining their boxer briefs occasionally but no penetration. Still, Enjolras wanted more and every time he insinuated to take a step further, Combeferre's had told him he didn't want to take that step until they had figured out their relationship. Meaning, until Enjolras knew how he felt about Combeferre. So they stuck to getting off with their clothes off, but it was starting to bore Enjolras. He _needed_ something more than just did, but how was he going to convince his boyfriend without saying the things Combeferre needed to hear?

He could see the hurt look in his eyes whenever their eyes met when they were out together with friends or when they were alone in one of their apartments. Lucky for them, they both didn't have roommates. But they somehow always ended up in Combeferre's apartment, because Courfeyrac had a way to always ruin something by knocking on Enjolras' door and demanding his attention. If Enjolras ignored him, he easily picked the door and let himself in. Enjolras had bought a second lock for the door so that even if he was trying to come in, he wouldn't get far. That didn't help when Courfeyrac had tried breaking into the apartment while drunk, wanting to cuddle with Enjolras and had bumped his shoulder into the door until the second lock broke. Enjolras ended up taking him to the hospital to see if he was hurt. He didn't remember a thing about what happened the next day and he didn't know why his shoulder was hurting so much.

So they decided that their time together would be at Combeferre's.

Combeferre was still asleep, sprawled out on his back and could see the shape of the bulge in his boxer briefs, tenting it. Combeferre was usually awake before Enjolras was, but this time it seemed like a golden opportunity. Enjolras definitely was going to take advantage of it.

He moved closer until he felt the warm body against his. His erection was tenting his own boxer briefs as he rubbed it against Combeferre's thighs for some friction. Enjolras muffled a moan on Combeferre's shoulder, who stirred a little in his sleep.

Enjolras rolled his hips softly while he kissed the crook of Combeferre's neck, feeling the pleasure in his stomach increase with every roll. His hand moved carefully from Combeferre's chest down to his groin until they reached the waistband of Combeferre's boxer briefs. His hand lingered for a second while Enjolras contemplated what he should do.

The desire to suck his cock, to feel him thrusting down his throat until he would gag, made his own cock twitch. Another moan escaped his mouth by the thought of Combeferre's cock down his throat.

He moved the waistband down until the hard cock bopped from underneath. This was the first time he saw his boyfriend's cock and _damn,_ it looked gorgeous. Enjolras gasped satisfied, rolling his hips against the thigh quicker before his mouth kissed down from the chest to the ribs, softly sucking at the soft skin until he reached Combeferre's hip bone. His hand wrapped itself around the hard cock until his mouth reached its head. Slowly pumping his hand up and down while still rolling his own hips for any friction he could get, he pressed his mouth on the head, putting wet kisses on it. Enjolras has never tasted a cock so delicious. He didn't understood why Combeferre held back if he had a cock like this between his legs!

A low groan came from above when Enjolras licked the shaft, feeling the body underneath him writhe.

"'Jolras?" Combeferre's voice was low and raspy, still full of sleep.

Enjolras was too busy to answer his boyfriend while he let his mouth slip down from the head down further onto the shaft, taking as much of Combeferre as he could before he'd gag.

Combeferre's head perked up and caught Enjolras looking back at him with his cock around his mouth, bobbing his head on top of it and covering the rest with him hand.

"Enjolras, stop. Stop!" Combeferre's eyes were wide with fear as he squirmed his way out of bed.

Only a second later he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to him and then he stood up before he faced Enjolras, who was looking confused back at the reaction he got. In his mind, this looked like a perfect idea for a wakeup call but apparently Combeferre's didn't share the same ideas. Enjolras was too horny right now to care about what he had promised weeks ago. He hoped on his knees, his back arched and his torso bucket forward. A smirk crossed his face when Combeferre, who bashfully was trying to hide his gorgeous cock, was taking a look at the frontal nudity of Enjolras now, whom had shimmied out of his boxer briefs before Combeferre had woken up.

"Baby, come on. I know you want to. I can see you're trying to hide your hard cock for me, but I know you liked my mouth on it when you woke up." It wasn't like Enjolras at all to dirty talk like this, he had always been careful with his words, but he was done being like that guy. At least in front of Combeferre, who had yet to explain why he had stopped.

Enjolras arms reached out to Combeferre's hips to tuck him closer again, trying to fight the hands away so he could suck on his cock until he came, but Combeferre pulled away again.

"I can't do this anymore, Enjolras." Combeferre was always so serious, always overthinking things and it was starting to get on his nerves now. He was his best friend and now things were starting to get weird – Enjolras fault – but he didn't care.

"What are you trying to say?" Enjolras gave him a quizzical, but sceptical look.

Combeferre stammered for a little bit before he answered. "I- I think w- we should break up." The answer came out uncertain and it shouldn't hurt Enjolras as much as it did. Besides the love he felt for Combeferre as a brother, his best friend, this hurt was different. Was he actually falling in love with him?

"But… I love you."

Combeferre placed his hands on his hips this time, now revealing the hard on. "But you're not _in love_ with me, Enjolras. Your heart doesn't jump whenever I walk in the room, or stops when our eyes meet. Maybe you get flutters in your stomach when we kiss, but it's not because you're falling in love with me, it's because you want to feel me inside you. Enjolras, I'm your best friend. I've seen how you are with other guys over the years and I've fallen in love with you despite the differences, but I was foolish. Who are we trying to convince? We both know this will never work out. Even if you fall in love with me over time, I will only feel guilty for pushing you to fall in love with me and I can't do it anymore. So, I think we should break up."

Enjolras was silent as he stared at Combeferre, feeling the pain in his chest grow. Weirdly enough, he was okay with the break-up, but he was scared about their friendship after everything that had happened. "We'll still be best friends, right?"

Combeferre didn't answer. He didn't look Enjolras in the eyes as he saw his chest rise and fall in front of him. Then he looked up with a sad look in his eyes, his eyes watery from the tears he was holding back. "I don't know. I think I need some time alone right now."

Enjolras watched Combeferre walk out and disappear into the bathroom attached to his boyfriend… No, scratch that, his _ex-boyfriend_'s bedroom. He could hear the shower being turned on, but Enjolras doubted that Combeferre was going to take a shower right now.

His cock was still painfully hard, but Enjolras knew that he could barricade the bedroom, waiting for Combeferre to come out of the bathroom, but he wouldn't come out until Enjolras left. So he started to grab his clothes from the pile on the floor where he had left them the night before and started to put them on. His eyes darted to the closed door to his right from time to time, the water from the shower still running but there was no other sound there.

Enjolras lingered. Still contemplating knocking on the door, asking Combeferre if he was okay, but then he turned around on his heels after he was fully dressed. He left the apartment, looking back for one second and then pulled the door close behind him.

After a quick shower at home, a quick jerk off when his erection was only getting more painful and a little bit annoying, he got dressed in some clean clothes – a black pair of skinny jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt with a dark blue cardigan on top and his red Converse – Enjolras decided to first pay a visit to Courfeyrac, to see how he survived the night. Jehan probably didn't come home, because he never did when he went with Bahorel and Joly. Whatever those three did was none of Enjolras' business. He didn't even want to know.

It took three times ringing the bell, five times heavily knocking on the door and a couple times shouting Courfeyrac's name before the boy _finally_ opened the door. He looked as if he got hit by a train but ten times worse. His already head full of dark curls were even worse, his eyes were so small Enjolras was surprised he even made it to the door without tripping into anything, though he was limping after leaving the door open and went back to the bedroom where he let himself face first fall back on the bed.

Enjolras followed him, a little bit bemused by how hangover he was, but he didn't feel any remorse or guilt. It was his own fault to let the other boys talk him into drinking so much when everyone knew how bad he was with it. The room looked the same like last night apart from one smell, which Enjolras soon found out what it was when he looked into the bucket he left the previous night. Closing his nose with his fingers and picking up the bucket, he walked to the bathroom and quickly washed the vomit away before returning. Right at that second, Courfeyrac started whining half-sleeping, his eyes closed but he was awake. Probably because the headache was too much for him to fall back asleep.

"Courf," Enjolras said with a soft tone in his voice as he sat on the edge of the bed, close to the younger boy's body, nudging him a bit with his hand on the shoulder, and then held out the glass of water and the two painkillers he clearly hadn't taken. "Take this. You'll feel better soon."

A small eye looked at him. "Enjy?"

Enjolras nodded, pushing the water forward and watched as the boy turning on his back, lifting his head and waited. A soft groan came from Enjolras before he put the painkillers in the open mouth of the boy and then helped him drink them away with the water. He drank all of it before his head fall back in the pillow, his eyes closed again. An almost silent but satisfied moan came from him before he turned to his side, facing Enjolras.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" Another moan came and that was enough for Enjolras to grab it.

Not wanting to make the hangover worse for his friend, he stood up and walked back to the empty living room. He sends a quick message to Jehan first, ending it with his own name to not confuse the roommate and friend. It wasn't the first time he used Courfeyrac's phone and was well known with the code on it. Then he quickly went through the number of names before ending on his own. He needed his phone back because everything was on there; all of his phone numbers, data, agenda, and even some other personal stuff he rather not anyone finds out. Although his phone was locked and he never gave it to anyone, not even when Courfeyrac had stolen his phone and tried to break in. Maybe the person who had his phone right now had tried to break in, or even succeeded. Enjolras even thought for a second Courfeyrac had stolen his phone again last night until he heard a deep but frustrated voice.

"_Just tell me who this phone belongs to so I can return it to the righteous owner!_"

Enjolras was a bit taken back by the sudden hostility, coming from his own phone and the person who just picked up. It took him another second before he was able to formulate some words.

"That would be me," he said platonic.

Another silence followed and Enjolras could hear some shovelling in the background and he got a bit worried that the guy was doing God knows what. No, he didn't even want to know what he was doing.

"Hello?" Enjolras spoke, trying to get the guy's attention. "I would really like my phone back, so if you could just give me an address or something, I'll come pick it up."

"_Oh, right. Yes, um,_" the man stammered through the phone. Enjolras almost thought it was endearing how the man meant from annoyed to a loss for words. It didn't take long for him to tell him the address of his place and for Enjolras to write it down on a small notebook he found on the kitchen table. After hanging up the phone, Enjolras saw Jehan had messaged him back.

From Jehan [9:48am]

**I'll be home in an hour.**

Enjolras decided to wait for Jehan to wake up while he sat at the kitchen table. He thought about Combeferre and for a split second contemplated to call him with Courfeyrac's phone, but decided not to. It was his loss after all. He didn't understand why he was being so ridiculous this morning when he didn't seem to have any problems with them before. Sure, Enjolras maybe could be a better boyfriend and he did love Combeferre, but all of this was still so confusing to him. Enjolras had never been in a relationship before, so he didn't really know what the other half was expecting from him. He was learning every day, but apparently it wasn't enough.

Jehan came home a little after an hour later and they shared a brief conversation before Enjolras went on his way to pick up his phone with the little note in his hand where the address was written on.

A busy underground and thirty minutes later, Enjolras stared up at the apartment building. He checked his note and the building again, before he walked up to the door. A small post-it note was there, the yellow colour caught his eyes before he read the words.

_Phone guy,_

_I'm on the rooftop. Climb all the stairs up and go through the door._

_- R._

Enjolras pulled up an eyebrow, taking the post-it from the door and was surprised to find the front door open as well. There were four large stairs before he finally, ten minutes later, arrived at said door while he was panting. His energy level was awfully low these days; he wasn't as nearly fit as he used to be in University. The hair on the back of his heat was slightly wet from sweat as he pushed the door open and was greeted with a nice and cool wind in his face and the sun shining in his eyes.

There were plants and flowers in pots on the rooftop, a bench in one of the corners and a couple of chairs there. A string of lights around the edges that could brighten the place at night. It looked cosy and fun to have friends over here. When Enjolras looked to his right he saw a small open shed and a guy with dark unruly curly hair standing with his back to him. It looked like he was panting, a big white canvas in front of him and holding a brush in his hand.

Enjolras walked closer, but he didn't want to startle the guy (even if he was expecting him by the post-it note he left on the front door downstairs for Enjolras.)

"Hello," Enjolras spoke a couple feet away from him, but the man didn't move. His hand was still brushing over the white canvas as if he was in a trance.

Enjolras caught when he got closer before he repeated himself again. "Hello." His voice was a little louder and it looked like the guy had heard him this time.

"One second." His hand was still moving over the canvas before he took a step back, then he turned around and looked at Enjolras. The look in his eyes was a bit uneasy for Enjolras, the guy was creeping him out the second he saw him. He looked familiar as well, but Enjolras couldn't quite place where from.

"I'm here to pick up my phone. We talked over the phone this morning." Enjolras reminded him, to let this guy, R, know that it was really him. Even with the post-it, any person could've gone upstairs and do whatever he wanted without R knowing it.

The guy still stared at him, which made Enjolras even more uncomfortable as he already was. It wasn't that he was unattractive, the guy had something rough about him. His dark brown eyes steering into Enjolras' blue ones and his lips slightly parted. There were stains of paint on his cheek and his neck, probably on his hands as well but Enjolras didn't want to check it out. He was wearing a dull dark grey T-shirt with more paint stains on them and a dark blue jeans with the same stains. Probably his paint outfit. There was nothing exceptional about this guy, other than the smirk on his face.

"It's in my apartment. Follow me," the guy said, keeping his eyes on Enjolras while he walked forward, almost as if he wanted to go through Enjolras. His eyes were still on him and Enjolras didn't think he could get more uncomfortable than this with how close the guy was coming, until he quickly made way and passed him. Right at that second, when the his eyes – they were hazel when Enjolras saw them closer, not brown – bore into him, making goose bumps on his skin and his heart skip a beat.. Enjolras didn't realise he was holding his breath until he gasped for air and quickly turned around to follow the guy.

They went back through the door, one staircase down and then the guy stopped in front of the left door, opening the door without a key, which made Enjolras raise his eyebrow again. Wasn't the guy afraid someone would just walk into his apartment, especially since he had left the downstairs door open for him as well?

"Do you paint?" Enjolras had only stepped just inside the apartment, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his skinny jeans to stop them from fidgeting in discomfort. The question had come out of nowhere and he didn't know how to answer to this small talk without sounding boring or rude.

"No. I don't," he said. And as Enjolras feared, he sounded rude when he spoke in a harsh sound back.

It seemed like the guy had noticed because he didn't say anything else. Enjolras stood close to the door, the door still open so he could make a quick escape for if the guy came back with a knife,, planning on killing him. Enjolras had seen it happen in movies, it could happen to him as well. Normally he wasn't much of a paranoid person, but everything about this guy screamed that he didn't want to be close to him.

The guy came back with his phone in his hand. No knife. Enjolras let out a sigh of relieve and the guy looked at him bemused.

"Did you think I was going to kill you or something?" As if he had just read his mind.

Enjolras blushed a little, but he didn't answer the guy.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" There was a small sadness in his hazel eyes when Enjolras was brave enough to look up at the guy after feeling a little bit embarrassed. If any of his friends found out about his thoughts and this guy basically reading his mind, they wouldn't stop laughing. Their fearless leader _afraid_. Enjolras was never afraid of anything.

Only to love.

"I'm sorry. Should I?" Enjolras tried to not make it more rude sounding than he already did, but he failed.

It was quiet for a while. The guy was still holding his phone in his hand and didn't move. Neither did Enjolras, who kept his posture by the door.

"No, I guess not. Here. Try not losing it next time." The guy walked forward and held his phone out to Enjolras, who took it without a second of hesitation. "I should go back to painting, if you don't mind." He gestured for Enjolras to walk out of the apartment so he could go upstairs.

"Thanks." Enjolras took his phone back, put it in his pocket and kept his hand around it to be safe he wouldn't lose it again. He didn't know how he had lost it to begin with, Enjolras always made sure he had his phone with him when he left anywhere, but he must have forgotten yesterday when getting Courfeyrac home. "Right. Yes. I'll go now. Thanks again." He turned around and left, feeling his cheeks glow red again, but was glad he could get away from this guy.

As Enjolras walked down the stairs, he heard footsteps behind him. His heartbeat started rising again, but then the footsteps slowly disappeared. Halfway down the staircase so the first floor, Enjolras turned around and saw a pair of black Converse disappearing on the top staircase and then the sound of a door open and closing again.

As much as the guy was creeping him out, there was something else about him that Enjolras couldn't let go when he first looked into his eyes.

Enjolras was mentally kicking himself when he walked up the stairs to the rooftop.


End file.
